Alone
by aangismyhomie
Summary: Speculation for the Kataang relationship in The Promise part 2. They said they were heading to Ba Sing Se alone, without anyone to accompany them. What will happen when they're finally alone? Rated T for brief sexual content.


**SPOILERS FOR THE PROMISE PART 1. So I, for one, LOVED The Promise part 1 but was a bit disappointed at the lack of Kataang fluff (I know there's more important stuff going on, but still...) so I wrote this oneshot. This takes place while Aang and Katara are traveling to Ba Sing Be to arrange the meeting with Kuei.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Unfortunately. Not that I would've done much better than Mike and Bryan...but there would've been a lot more Katongue. That's why I wrote this!**

"Land right here, buddy." Aang directed Appa to a clearing below. "We should be in Ba Sing Se tomorrow." The bison grunted in reply and settled smoothly to the earth, taking into consideration the sleeping Katara (and Momo) on his saddle. Aang jumped down and patted Appa's nose, having an internal debate over whether or not he should wake Katara. Neither one of them had really gotten a lot of sleep over the past few weeks and she had seemed especially stressed today in Yu Dao. Besides, if she had taken out an entire troop of soldiers for him he could set up a campsite for her. Swiftly, he grabbed the bedroll off of the back of Appa's saddle and set to work.

Setting up a fire was simple enough, he was a firebender after all. But the tents were another matter. He had only set one up once during their more recent travels (Katara had been busy with dinner and he'd wanted to pitch in with setting up the campsite), and that was with Sokka's help. He usually preferred to sleep with nothing over his head, but Katara liked her tent and he wanted to give her the option of privacy. Not only because he was trying to be considerate but also because he was a bit frightened of the results of Sokka finding out that he hadn't set up some sort of barrier between them. Because they were...alone. Together. Completely alone. Like, no one was probably around for miles alone. And...and Sokka wasn't here.

He was ALONE. With KATARA. He began to consider this as he finished setting up her tent. Not only was she the girl he had loved practically since he had set eyes on her, but she was his GIRLFRIEND of an entire YEAR. And her ever-hovering brother, who they had managed to avoid and get in some admittedly heated kissing, WAS NOWHERE TO BE SEEN. Before Aang could decide just how terrified and exhilarated by this he heard Katara stirring on the back of Appa. Using airbending he jumped towards the saddle and was by her side in a moment.

"Hey sweetie." He greeted her with a smile, running his fingers through the hair framing her face. "You sleep okay?"

"Aang?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Did you find a campsite already?"

"Found and set up." He said, helping her groggy self sit up and showing her the tent and fire he'd set up. At the sudden motion Momo chattered in his sleep but otherwise remained undisturbed. "We had some leftover firewood from our last site so I just brought that along here. I figured it'd make for a quicker setup." He explained. "I checked our provisions, and we have some rice and vegetables with us. If you want we can hit the market; there's a town nearby and you can pick up some meat." Katara shook her head as she began to wake fully.

"No...I don't need any meat, thanks. You...you set up camp by yourself?" He nodded, hoping he hadn't done something wrong. "Aang, you didn't have to do that!" She insisted vehemently. "I mean...I feel bad that you-"

"Please don't." Aang cut her off with his request. "I didn't do it to make you feel bad, I just wanted you to...you were sleeping and you looked so content. You haven't looked comfortable all day." He rested his palm against her cheek. "Besides, now we have more time to relax." Katara smiled and pressed her lips to his hand in a quick kiss.

"Thank you." She said, finally leaning forward to capture his lips for a brief instant. She broke away for a moment and informed him, eyes half-mast, "But after that sweet little stunt you pulled...I don't think I feel like relaxing." Capturing his mouth again Katara framed his jaw with her hands, her tongue slipping between his lips and beginning to explore his mouth.

Aang, after a brief moment of pleasant shock, began to reciprocate her affection with an exploration of his own. Letting his hands creep down he gave her behind a quick squeeze (this earned him a squeak of approval from Katara) before tugging her into his lap. After a few more moments of heated kissing Aang became painfully aware of Katara's bosom against his chest. He'd touched...them before, but it was always quick and usually by accident. He'd never really had a chance to explore that region of her body, and spirits did he want to! But unless Katara gave him permission-

"Aang?" Katara broke away from with with a confused look. "Are you okay? You just stopped...moving." Aang mentally kicked himself. Usually multi-tasking wasn't that much of an issue for him, but where Katara's chest was concerned he developed a one-track mind, he supposed. When had he stopped kissing her? He hoped to whatever spirit would listen she wasn't mad.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking." He didn't want to have to tell her everything (he wasn't sure if she was ready for that conversation yet), but his deliberate leaving out the truth seemed to have more of a negative effect.

"Well, I'm glad my kissing doesn't distract you too much." Katara turned from him and crossed he arms over her chest. Aang sputtered before finally confessing,

"Katara, I was thinking about you." Her eyes widened for an instant and she turned to face him again. She didn't way anything, so he continued, "I was...distracted by you and...ugh, this is so embarrassing!" Katara quirked an eyebrow.

"Aang, you can talk to me about anything, remember? We've seen each other in our underwear! What could you possibly be embarrassed about?" Despite her reassurance a blush began to mark his features.

"I was...distracted by your um..." How to put this tactfully, "your chest." He closed his eyes as he said the words, afraid of her possible reaction. When he heard nothing and received no slap to tell him he had definitely gone too far, he opened them. Katara was smiling. Smiling? She was blushing as well, but she didn't seem embarrassed in the slightest. She looked to him just like she had looked the night King Kuei announced the Harmony Restoration Movement, the night they discovered how much they liked kissing and had ducked away from the others after the festivities to kiss and kiss and kiss even more until they discovered to their delight that they weren't sick of it yet. That anything that felt that right was something they'd never get sick of.

"Aang, do you want to touch them?" If he was blushing before he was certainly in full on flushed face mode now. Afraid of sputtering again he simply nodded and gulped to avoid choking on his spit. Katara simply uncrossed her arms and placed them at her sides, moving closer to grant Aang better access. "Go ahead." Aang tried to curb his emotions just for this moment, if he was this elated just at her saying he could touch them then actually touching them would destroy him. To calm himself down (and perhaps assure Katara that even though he was so distracted by he chest she was still his forever girl) he leaned forward and pressed a grateful kiss to her lips. He broke away and with hands he was desperately compelling not to shake he reached for her chest, each inch an unbelievable relief. He was finally just centimeters away when he looked up at Katara for confirmation, was he really allowed to do this? She gave him another nod. Finally, he was going to-

"MRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHH." Appa lowed loudly, causing the teens to jump in his saddle. The moment ruined, Katara grew exasperated.

"Did Sokka train him or something?" Aang shook his head, at least thankful that the answer to he question was no.

"No, he's probably just hungry." Aang sighed. It had already been dark for a while so Appa must've been starving. "I'm going to go to the village and get some hay for Appa, maybe some moon peaches for Momo and some fruit for breakfast tomorrow morning." Even though it was unlikely that the market was open at this time he was sure he could find a farmer willing to sell to him, he was the Avatar after all. Katara nodded.

"Okay, I'll start dinner. No papaya, please." She gave him another kiss as he grabbed his glider and prepared for takeoff.

"No papaya." He promised, returning her kiss briefly before taking off. Katara climbed down from Appa's saddle (an art she had refined over the past two years) and began to prepare some rice, not before shooting a scathing glare at the bison.

"You're lucky I'm so attached to you." She informed him. Appa simply blinked and gave her a small (small meaning it covered her entire face rather than her entire body) kiss. "Yeah, yeah." She smiled and set to work.

Aang returned to camp swiftly and fed Appa, waking Momo in the process (The lemur was angry but his fury was short lived when Aang gave him a moon peach). Dinner passed in a pleasant haze of flirtation until the subject they had both been dancing around came up again when a grain of rice slipped from between Katara's chopsticks and onto her bosom.

"Katara, you have some rice on your..." Aang gestured to the general area.

"Oh, thanks." Katara grabbed the grain and popped it into her mouth. Breasts and mouth. What Aang would've given to be that grain.

"So, do you want to practice some waterbending after dinner?" Aang asked innocently, trying to distract himself from his baser urges. Katara shook her head.

"If you don't mind, I think I'm more keen on relaxing." She informed him. "Neither one of us is out of practice and I know I caught a nap but I'm still tired. And...I'm really enjoying just spending time with you. Without Sokka around to yell about 'oogies' whenever we touch each other, I mean." Aang nodded, but still raised up a tempting argument.

"But...'waterbending' doesn't really mean 'waterbending' anymore." He pointed out. "That's usually our time away from Sokka to, you know, kiss and stuff." Katara shrugged.

"Yes, but Sokka's not here. We don't need to get away. In fact, I could just grab you right now and kiss you senseless next to the fire."

Aang rubbed his chin in mock consideration, setting down his bowl and chopsticks. "Sifu Katara, I like the way you think." Before he could say anything else Katara's lips here on his, her breathing heavy and her hands on his robes, pushing them aside so she could run her hands over his chest. He arched his eyebrows in surprise; she had certainly touched his chest before but not like this. Even though they did a fair amount of, um, 'waterbending,' they had always tried to keep the kissing just mouth-to-mouth and minimize other contact. Sokka was a bit of a dork but he wasn't stupid and he was still overprotective and had taken delight in busting them more than once.

"Ka...ta...ra..." Aang breathed her name between kisses, holding his hands on her stomach underneath her breasts. "Can I-"

"Yes." She breathed as he began to kiss her neck. "Go ahead." Aang captured her mouth again as he began to (FINALLY) knead her breasts. He hadn't gotten too far, however, until Momo landed on them both, moon peach in hand.

"Momo!" Aang groaned. Katara sighed in kind.

"I'm pretty sure Sokka did train Momo." She guessed. Aang sighed.

"We're probably not going to get much done here, then. Should we go to bed? We'll need to be up early to get to Ba Sing Se by midday." Katara nodded, though Aang detected some reluctance in her expression.

"You're right. Come on." Katara stood with Aang's hand firmly in her grasp and made for the tent.

"You...want to share a tent with me?" He wasn't that surprised, but delighted.

"If you don't mind sleeping in a tent, yeah." Katara brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, and Aang smiled.

"I don't mind." Lifting a large slab of rock from the ground with earthbending Aang snuffed the campfire and followed Katara into the tent. They settled down in a tangle of limbs, Katara's head on his chest. They said their goodnights, exchanged lingering kisses and shifted into more comfortable sleeping positions, spooning with Aang's arms wrapped protectively around Katara.

"I love you." Aang whispered, kissing the back of Katara's head. Katara smiled to herself.

"Love you too, sweetie."

**So yeah, the ending was a bit weak but I wasn't really sure how to end this. I hope that I satisfied any fluff cravings, I know I was certainly having some after reading part 1 of The Promise. Hope you enjoyed! And please review!**


End file.
